Punch Out Of Possibly Insane Entities (POOPIE)
A Show Where 20 Random Objects Will Compete for a chance to win 1,000,000 Dollars!!!!! Only thing Standing in their way Is a Guy named Cheez-It Who Brings Out a Competition For Said Million! As Bow, Book, Blocky, Bubble, Pickle, OJ, Gelatin, Firey, Leafy, Yin-Yang, Rubber Ball, Banana, Guitar, Coiny, Marshmallow, Apple, Eraser, Pin, Flower, and Paper Take Part in Extremely Dangerous Challenges, Who Will Win? Who Will Be Eliminated? FInd Out on........ POOPIE! I Need to Tell You Some Facts Before you Read...... ***** <---- These Things Mean a Character is Doing Something, () <----- These Mean A Character is THinking Something. Got It? Then Read On!!!! Episode 1 Part 1: Twas the Night Before the Worst Day Ever Cheez-It: Today Kids Im Telling You a Story, About Objects of the Matter. Which Will Take Place on A Planet Called Itemia West of Saturn. About Me and My Brilliant Idea to Make Such a Show, Eliminating Contestants, 1, 2, 3, 4. Hey Producers! This Rhyming Thing is Lame! Im Telling this My Way! Producer: Find But It'll Cost You a Fifth of Your Paycheck! Cheez-It: *Groan* FINE! Anyways, Tonight is a Dramatic Tale Of Love and Wit, Couples are Made, Alliances Betrayed, and a 1,000,000 Dollar Prize which We've all Dismayed! Wait a Sec...... HEY I'm Still Rhyming! Cut it Out! Anyways Here are our 20 Contestants and their stories on What Happened in this Event. Let's Watch........ *Jumps into the Book he's Holding* Cheez-It: Welcome My 20 Contestants! To My New Game Show I Like to Call POOPIE! Eraser: *Snicker* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheez-It: HEY! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT NAME! Blocky: I'm Sure You Worked REAL hard on it.......... ON THE TOILET!!!! Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Cheez-It: Fine. I'll Take My Million Dollars and Leave Then....... Everyone: *Stops Laughing* Cheez-It: GOOD! Now as i Was Saying, Bow, Book, BLocky, Bubble, Pickle, OJ, Gelatin, Firey, Leafy, Yin-Yang, Rubber Ball, Banana, Guitar, Coiny, Marshmallow, Apple, Eraser, Pin, Flower and Paper! You Are the Lucky 20 Who Get to Compete For the Million Dollar Prize. Just to See If Our Series Has Any Drama at All, Does Anyone Have a Secret Crush on Anyone Here? Firey: *Looks at Leafy* Leafy: *Looks at Firey* Book: *Looks at Gelatin* Cheez-It: *Snicker* Guess thats No One! *Winks* So Anyway, If Theres Any Thing You Want to Confess, Go To the Confessional Booth Which is Right Over There! *CONFESSIONALS* Book: Oh I've Had a Bit of a Crush on Gelatin for a While, I Mean He's So Smart and Courageous! He Took Down Flower With One Ice Needle! Oh, He's So Cute! Flower: I'm Not Afraid Of Anything! But Secretly, Gelatin Scares Me a Little........ Leafy: OMG! Firey Looked at Me When That Cheese Guy Was ASking For Crushes! Ahhhhh........ Paper: Well At Least With This Competition theres no Chance of Me Going to Idiotic Island! I've Never Felt So Relieved in My Life! *END OF CONFESSIONALS* Cheez-It: Oh and In This Competition There Wont Be Any Teams! Everyones On their Own! So You Guys Wanna Know WHat the First Competition is? Everyone: YEAH! Cheez-It: Please Enter This Here Colluseum! *Everyone Enters the Colluseum* Cheez-It: Welcome One and All The The First Ever...... POOPIE- Eraser: *Snicker* Cheez- It: GLADIATOR MATCH!!!!!!!!! The Rules for This Challenge are Simple, Use Any weapons You Find Lying around or That You Brang With You to Hit Each Other! If You get Touched with ANY weapon even the TINYEST BIT, You Will Be Teleported Into the Stands and Will have to watch the Rest of The Battle Knowing you Lost! Oh and Dont try to Sneak Back into the Fight, Because The Battlefeild Has an Invisible forcefeild in it! So............... On Your Mark.......... GET SET.............FIGHT! Flower: (Ok This Should Be Easy) *Grabs Her Hammer* "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *Smashes Pickle With Her Hammer* *Starts Looking At Book and Charges after Her* Book: Gelatin, Protect Me!!!!! *Hides Behind Him* Gelatin: *Throws an Ice Needle at Flower and Freezes Her* Flower: *Gets Teleported Into The Stands* Cheez-It: Thats Two People Out! Now things are Getting Interesting! Firey: Hey , Do Hands Count as Weapons? Cheez-It: No....... Coiny: DARN! Then I'll Just Use This Pin! Pin: Put Me Down Coiny! Firey: *Dodges a Couple of Hits From Pin* Pin: Coiny, I'm Getting Dizzy......... Coiny: Come on Pin, Just a Few More Shots! Pin: *Gags* Coiny: Uh Oh....... Pin: *Barfs on Coiny* Coiny: *Gets Teleported into the Stands* So Let me Get this Straight, Hands arent Weapons, BUT BARF IS!?!?!?! Cheez- It: Its Gross, Its Horrid, and Causes Displeasure, SO YEAH!!! Firey: *Burns Paper, Apple, Blocky, and Marshmallow* OJ: Oh No! Paper! Grrrrrr, I'll Show you who To Mess With! *Grabs Some of Pin's Barf and Throws it* Firey: *Gets Hit and Teleported* Coiny: Haha! Firey: Oh Shut up Sir Puke-a-Lot! Pin: Still Settling........... and........ I'm Good! *Pokes OJ With Her Tip* OJ: Crap.... *Gets Teleported* Cheez-It: Now only, Gelatin, Book, Bow, Eraser, Bubble, Yin-Yang, Rubber Ball, Banana, Guitar, Leafy, and Pin are Still Alive! Rubber Ball: *Starts Bouncing all Around The Colluseum* Banana: Your Going Down Guitar! Guitar: Hey Whats That? Banana: *Turns Around and Gets Slammed By Rubber Ball and Gets Teleported* Guitar: HAHA! *Gets Slammed* Bow: *Grabs a Chair* Have at Thee! *Throws Her Chair and Hits Eraser* Bubble: Wow! For being the Most Fragile Contestant I'm Suprised I'm Still Alive! *Gets Slammed By Rubber Ball* Rubber Ball: *About to Hit Book* Book: Oh No!!!!!! Gelatin: *Steps in and gets Slammed Instead of Book Splatting His Goo all Over the Ground* Book: *GASP* *CONFESSIONALS* Book: Oh That was So Sweet of Jelly to Take that Hit For Me! Wait...... Did i Just call Him Jelly? Gelatin: I Hope That Showed Book What a Nice Person I Am! *OUT OF CONFESSIONALS* Cheez-It: Were Down to Just 6 Contestants! Book, Rubber Ball, Bow, Yin-Yang, Leafy, and Pin! Yin-Yang: Throw The Hammer at Someone. NO I WONT DO IT! Fine, I'll Do It For You! *Throws The Hammer* Rubber Ball: *Slams Into Pin* Yin-Yang: NO! Why Did You Do That! Rubber Ball, Look Out! Rubber Ball: Huh? *Get Hit By The Hammer* Yin-Yang: Hey! That Wasn't Very Nice! Whats it To ya? You Hurt Poor Rubby! Well, Sorry About Your Little Girlfriend! Were Just Friends and Nothing More! You Wanna Go on A Little Date With Her? SHUT UP! Share a Plate of Spaghetti and Have the One Strand Connect Your Mouths? *Makes Kissy Noises* SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't Wait for the Wedding....... THATS IT! *Takes a Bat and Hits the Bad Side of Her* *Gets Teleported* Bow: *Hits Pin With a Chair* CHAIRS!!! Firey: Leafy! I Know You Can do You It! You Can Win This! Leafy: Wow, You Really think so? Firey: I Know So! Leafy: *Gets Hit With a Chair* Book: Well I Guess it's Just Us Now. Bow: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Cheez-It: WAIT! Both Of You Win! Book: Really? Bow: Coolness! Cheez-It: .....And In That Honor, You Two Get To Pick 4 People Each To Also Get Immunity! Book You First. Book: Oh, Well, Who Do I Choose? Well I Choose Gelatin Because He's Been Such a Sweetheart! Uh... I Mean because He Took That Dive For Me! Heh heh....... Cheez-It: and Your Other 3 Choices? Book: Firey Was Being so Sweet to Leafy so I Give Immunity to Him. Leafy Tried Hard and Was One of The Last Ones Standing so I Give Immunity to Her and I Feel Sorry For Yin-Yang so I Give Immunity to Her as Well! Cheez-It: And Bow? Bow: Marshmallow, Rubber Ball, OJ and Pin! Cheez-It:.......Any Reason in Particular You Chose Them? Bow: NOPE! *Smiles* Cheez-It: Well Then..... Book, Bow, Gelatin, Marshmallow, Firey, Rubber Ball, Leafy, OJ, Yin-Yang, and Pin hav immunity From Tonights Elimination! People with Immunity: Hooray! Cheez-It: While, Apple, Flower, Coiny, Banana, Guitar, Bubble, Paper, Eraser, Pickle and Blocky are Up For Elimination! People Up for Elimination: AWWWWWW! Coiny: So, Is it a Viewer Voting thing? Cheez-It: Nope! For Once YOU GUYS are the Ones Voting! Everyone: *GASP* Cheez-It:.....and For the People WIth Immunity, They are Staying in a World FIVE STAR CLASS BEDROOM WITH A SNACK BAR AND CABLE! People With Immunity: HOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!! Cheez-It: But I Must Warn You Guy That There are Only 5 Beds So You Guys Will Have To Group In Pairs of 2. Book: Groups of two in Bed Together? *Stares at Gelatin* That Could Work! *Blushes* Cheez-It: And For The People Up For Elimination, If Your Not Eliminated tonight You Will Go to The WORST Bedroom We Have to Offer! Flower: *Whispers to Blocky* Did i Mention Im Starting to Hate This Guy? Cheez-It: So People up for Elimination, Please Go to The Elimination Area Which is West Coast of Here. *CONFESSIONALS* Coiny: THAT DUMB FIREY GOT ME STUCK IN THE LOOSER BEDROOMS! Did I Mention i HATE Him? Book: This Could Be Just What The Doctor Ordered! A Night Sleeping With Gelatin Could Be All i Need to Make Him Like Me! I'm So Exceited!!!!! Yin-Yang: Just So The Viewers arent Confused, I am NOT In love With Rubber Ball. Yes You Are! SHUT UP! Cheez-It: These Contestants Wont Know what hit Them! This Was Just the First Day But Just Wait For what I REALLY Have Planned For them......... *OUT OF CONFESSIONALS* Episode 1 Part 2 Twas the Night Before the Worst Day Ever *Flower: Today Has Been Absolutely Horrid! *Coiny: I Know Right! First I'm one Of The First People Out, and Second Were Up for Elimination! *Bubble: Well, Look On The Bright Side Guys! Were Almost There! *Guitar: *sigh* Whatever........ Cheez-It: Welcome Doomed Guests! Let Our Campfire and Decore Arouse You! Banana: I Find That Hard to Do Scince The Flame is Obviously Cardboard and Your "Scenery" Is Just Some Stupid Tiki's in the Corner and Those Dumb Hanging Above Our Heads! Cheez-It: -__- Anyway, Every Bonfire The Safe People Will Be Rewarded With a Snack! Eraser: Which Is!? Cheez-It: Fresh Baked Sticky Buns! Apple: EWWW! Why Would I Ever Want A Sticky Butt As a SNACK!?!?! Everyone: *Stares at Apple* Apple: What? Cheez-It: Anyways, If Your Safe I'll Throw You a Bun! If Not, Our Expect Teleportation Device Will Magicly Trnsport You To The Island Of Stupidity! Paper: That Sounds Horrible! Phineas: Yes, Yes it Does! Cheez-It: Who Are you? Shoo! SHoo! Get Off of My Island! Alright, The First 4 Sticky Buns Go To........................ Bubble, Banana, Blocky, and Guitar! *Throws Them Sticky Buns* Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Cheez-It: Next 3 Sticky Buns Go to................. Apple, Paper, and.......... Eraser Paper: YAY! Cheez-It: Flower...........Pickle............and Coiny.............. We All Have Reasons to Eliminate You 3. Pickle was The First out in the Gladiator Match Coiny Was Lamely Taken Out By Barf Flower got here Just by Being Herself Flower: HEY! Cheez-It: Haha! ANyways Flower You Get The next Sticky Bun! Flower: Yay! High Five Blocky! Blocky: *High Fives Flower* Cheez-It: This is the Final Sticky Bun..................Coiny and Pickle..................The Last............... Sticky Bun......... Goes to................... Coiny: ............. Pickle: ........... Flower: ............ Banana: ............ Blocky: ............... Apple: ............. Eraser: ............ Guitar: ............ Bubble: .......... Paper: ........... Cheez-It: COINY! *Throws Coiny a Sticky Bun* Coiny: YES! Pickle: NO! Cheez-It: I'm Sorry. But Your Teammates have Spoken. Time to Go! Pickle: *Gets Teleported* Coiny: OMM That Was Close! Bubble: Good to See Your Still Here Coiny! Cheez-It: Ok Guys, Enjoy Your Sticky Treats! Then Go To The Loser Cabins at The East Side of The Set. ________________________________________________________________________________________ *At The Winner Cabins* Firey: Alright So I Guess We Should Pick Who to bunk With! Leafy: Wanna Sleep Next to Me Firey? Firey: Sure! Book: (Oh How do I Ask Him........ Uh..... OH! Here He Comes!) Gelatin: Hey Book! Book: H-Hi Gelatin! Gelatin: Hey, You Wanna Sleep Next to Me? Book: *Blushes* S-Sure! Yin-Yang: Hey Rubber Ball, Want to Join Me? Rubber Ball: Okay! Yin-Yang: Of Course You Picked Your Girlfriend! Shut Up She's Not My Girlfriend! Bow: Hey Marshmallow! Join Me! Marshmallow: Sure Bow! This Should Be Interesting! OJ: Well This is a Bit Awkward...... Pin: Uh.... So...... Want to Sleep Together? OJ: Do We Really Have a Choice? Pin: I Guess Not......... *12:00 At Night* Book: *Whispering* Hey Gelatin? Gelatin: *Wakes Up* Huh? What is it Book? Book: Well I Can't Go to Sleep! Can You Help me? Gelatin: You Know What Makes Everything Better? Book: What? Gelatin: a Nice Hug! *Hugs Book* Isn't Everything Better? Book: It Sure Is........ *Closes Her Eyes and Enjoys the Moment* *A Few Seconds Pass* Gelatin: Hey, Book are You Okay? Your Still Hugging Me. Book: *Snores* Gelatin: It's Okay. I Don't Mind. *Falls asleep While Still Hugging Book* End Of Day 1.................................... Episode 2 Part 1: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Dear Diary, Firey was So Sweet With Helping me in the stands! He's Such a Gentlemen! I'm so lucky that I got chosen to have immunity, If not i have a Feeling i would've been ''eliminated. But My real problem, Diary, Is that I Don't 'Have Enough Courage to Ask Firey a Very Important Question. Whenever I Get The Nerve i Fake Out and just leave. I was lucky enough to get the courage to ask him to share a bed! So I Don't Know what to Do now. Love, '' Leafy'' HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OJ: AHHHHHHHHHHH! What's That Noise!?!?! Book: I Don't Know But Someone Cut it Off! *Noise Stops* Pin: Finally! Firey: Hey Leafy! What are you Writing in? Leafy: Huh? It's Nothing! Just Nothing! Firey: Oh, because I Thought I Saw my Name in th- Leafy: Nope! Nada! Your Hallucinating! Firey: Ok............. Cheez-It: Contestants! That Was The World's Loudest Airhorn!!!!!!! Gelatin: Exactly Why Would You Do That? Cheez-It: Because It's Funny to Hear you Scream! Anyways, Meet me At the Cavesite In One Hour! Get Ready For Your Second Challenge! Bow: 1 Hour! That's Not Long Enough to Shine My Chairs! *At The Loser Rooms* Flower: That Was The WORST Sleep Of My Life! I Feel Like I Slept on Rocks! Coiny: Your Lucky! I Slept on Needles! Bubble: I'm Suprised i Didn't Pop! Cheez-It: Loser Contestants! Please Come to the Cavesite in 1 Hour! Were Having The Second Challenge! Blocky: It's Bad Enough I Slept Like a Nightmare, But Now I Have to Hear his Voice Again? Eraser: Whatever, let's Get Ready. We Need to be The Winners This Time so we have to be Prepared. *1 Hour Later* Cheez-It: Good! All of You Are Here! Now we Can Start the Second Challenge! Eraser: Which Is? Cheez-It: It's a 2 part Challenge! The First Part Is To go into This Cave and Bring Me Back Some Diamonds! The First Five People To Bring Me a Diamond Will Win Immunity and a Ticket into The Winner Bedrooms! Flower: That'll Be Me! Cheez-It: And The Other People Without Diamonds Will Compete In Part 2 for a Spot to Win Immunity! Eraser: But What IS the Second Contest? Cheez-It: We Will Get to That Later! Now Go Get Me Some Diamonds! *They Enter The Cave* Coiny: Ok, Now Where Would you Find Diamonds........ Pin: I Don't Know. Leafy: Hey Firey! Firey: Oh, Hi Leafy! Leafy: Do you know Where to Find Diamonds? Firey: Hmmmmm, Oh Look! There's Something Underground! Leafy: But We Dont Have Any Pick Axe's! Flower: Hmmmmm, Look! A Pretty Purple Portal! *Steps Through* *In The Nether* Flower: Woah! What's With all The Lava? and What are those Weird White Floaty things? Ghasts: *Start Moving Toward Flower* Flower: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Back in The Caves* Blocky: Hey Guys, I Think I Found a Diamond! Eraser: Uh, Blocky, That Things Green, and Almost as Big as You..... Apple: And It's Flashing....... Blocky: Oh Cra- *EXPLOSION!!!!!!* *Back in the Nether* Flower: Thanks For all The Diamonds Guys! Ghast: No Problem, Be Sure to Email Us! Flower: Bye! *Steps Through the Portal* *Back at The Caves* Flower: Hey Cheese Thing! Ive Got Diamonds! Cheez-It: Congrats Flower, You Win Immunity! Apple: I Can't Find any Diamonds! All I Found Was This Dumb Shiny Rock! *Throws The Diamond* Paper: *Gets Hit By a Diamond* Huh? Hey OJ! I Found a Diamond! OJ: Nice Job Paper! Go turn it In! I'll Keep Looking! Paper: Hey Cheez-It! I Have a Diamond! Cheez-It: Good! You Win Immunity! Gelatin: Hey Book! Can I Look Inside You? Book: *Blushes* Wh-What? Gelatin: Uh, You Know, Your a Dictionary and You Have Definitions and that Could Give us a Clue on where to find Diamonds. (What did She Think I Meant........ Oh Dear) Book: Oh! Sure! *Opens to The Definition of Diamonds* Gelatin: Says Here that They are Found Hidden in Rocks, So We Should DIg into The Deep Rock Wall! Book: But How? We Dont Have Any Tools! Gelatin: Yes We Do! I've Got Acid Spitballs! One Hit and The Wall Will Be Disintagrated into Ash! Book: Awesome! 3.....2.......1....... FIRE! *Wall Disintagrates* Gelatin: WOAH! THATS A LOT OF DIAMONDS! Book: Alright Lets Grab Them and Go! *Deep In The Caves* Creeper: Did You See That? Creeper #2: Yeah! They made Us a Way Out! Creeper #3: Let's Go......... Gelatin: We Have Our Diamonds! Cheez-It: Gelatin and Book Win Immunity! Now There is Only 1 Spot Left! Banana: Hmmm Where to Find a Diamond? *Sees One in the Ground* Awesome! *Tries to Pull It Out* Crap! It's Stuck! Rubber Ball: Maybe I COuld Be Of Assistance! *Breaks The Ground* There You Go! Banana: *Picks Up the Diamond* Thanks A lot! Yin-Yang: Why'd You Do that Rubber Ball? Now We Don't Have a Shot at Immunity! Rubber Ball: Well, Isn't It More Important to Help Others Out? *CONFESSIONALS* Rubber Ball: I Just Wanted to Help Out! But i Ended up Screwing Myself. *END OF CONFESSIONALS* Cheez-It: Alright! So Flower, Paper, Gelatin, Book, and Banana Have Immunity! Leafy: Wait! Isn't There a Second Contest? Cheez-It: Of Course! The Second Contest Will be a Second Chance for Immunity! Eraser: But What IS The Contest? Cheez-It: Well The Second Contest is................... *To Be Continued* * Episode 2 Part 2: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Earlier On P.O.O.P.I.E. Leafy was Writing in Her Diary When Cheez-it Set off an Airhorn waking The Winners Up! Firey got curious about What Leafy Was Writing in so He asked Her what it was but Leafy "Cleverly" Made it So Firey didn't Know she was Writing about Him! The Challenge was a Two Parter With The First Part Being to Collect Diamonds. While Other People did Horribly, Flower, Paper, Gelatin, Book, and Banana Got all Their Diamonds First and Won Immunity. Oh, and Also A Few Creepers Escaped from the hole in the wall Gelatin and Book Made to Find Diamonds. What Will They Do? Where Will They Go? Find Out on this Second Part of Episode 2 of P.O.O.P.I.E! Leafy: So What is The Second Contest? Cheez-It: The Second Part of this Challenge is to Build a House! Firey, Leafy, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, Eraser, Blocky, Bubble, OJ, Pin, Coiny, Bow, Marshmallow, Apple and Guitar. You 14 Did the worst in Part one so You Must Compete in this Second Competition to Win Immunity. Each of You Make the Best Building You Can and the Top Five Will Win Immunity Along You Those 5 Over there! Guitar: So what Do We Have to Build With? Cheez-It: Well, There is a Bunch of Wood, STicks, Bricks, Steel, Dirt, and Boxes Over There That You Can build With. And Thats All You Need to Know! Ready? Set? GO! Blocky: So, I Guess I Should Get Started! I've Already Got My Plans! Apple: Ha! WHat They Don't Know Is That I Have A Secret Weapon! *Pulls Out A How to Make a House Mannual* I'm Gonna Win For Sure After Reading this! Firey: Hey Leafy! How's Your House Going? Leafy: Oh, Its Pretty Roomy! I Have A Nice Bed for 2, A Romantic Fire, and A Five Star Diner! Firey: Thats Nice! WAY Better Than My House! Leafy: You Mean It? Firey: Of Course I Do! Eraser: Fort Eraser Is Almost Done! All I Need Now is Some Pink Paint! Pink Is Quite Manly! Bow: You Can Borrow Some Of Mine! Eraser: Thanks Bow! *15 Minutes Later* Apple: I'm Done Reading The Book! Now It's Time to Start My Aweso- Cheez-It: Times Up! Apple: WHAT!?!?! Cheez-It: Yup! And It Seems Apple Has No House! So She's Automatically Up For Elimination! Apple: Aww Man! Cheez-It: Okay! So Lets See The Other Houses! Eraser's House: *A 2 Story Pink House With a Striking Resemblence to Eraser's Idle* Cheez-It: 7/10 Leafy's House: *A Big Wooden House With A Bed Made For Two, a Romantic Fire, and Five Star Restraunt* Cheez-It: 10/10 Firey's House: *A Small Fire Proof House With A Basement Full Of Apple Pie* Cheez-It: 8/10 I Like Pie! Blocky's House: Just A Giant 3 Story Red Square House With Nothing But Plain Furniture. Cheez-It: 9/10 For Originality! *There are A Whole Bunch of Other Houses But You Would Get Bored If I Showed You Them All* Cheez-It: So, The Winners are Leafy, Coiny, Blocky, Yin-Yang, and Bubble! So, Eraser, Apple, Firey, Rubber Ball, OJ, Marshmallow, Bow, Guitar, and Pin are Up For Elimination! People Up For Elimination Go To The Campfire and Vote In The Voting Box! *At The Campfire Site* Cheez-It: Well Guys, There was A lot of Conflict Between All Of You! And To Celebrate The Hatred, I've Decided To Show Who You All Voted For! Lets Watch! *On The TV* Bow: OMG I'm Like So Tired of That Papaya! (She Means Apple) OJ: Guitar Isn't Such a Good Player In This Game so I Vote Him! Pin: Eraser is so Dumb! He Has to Leave! Firey: Definetly Apple. She Didn't Even Do Anything! Marshmallow: Apple Is So Stupid! Rubber Ball: I Don't Like That Apple! Apple: 5 Letters. Marshmallow! Oh Wait, Sorry, That's 8! Eraser: Guitar! I Would Vote Apple But I Feel Sorry For Her! Guitar: Just. Plain. Apple. *In Real Life* Apple: So You Feel Sorry For Me huh? Eraser: Uh, Yeah? Apple: What, Do You LOOOOOVE Me? Eraser: Ew! No! Its Jus- Apple: Admit It! Your In Love! HA! Blocky: Wow, Great Catch There Eraser! Marshmallow: You Sad Your New Girlfriend is About to Leave? *Makes Kissy Noises* Eraser: N-No! Shut Up! Cheez-It: Anyway, Marshmallow Is Right. Apple Has The Most Votes and Is Eliminated! Apple: Aww Man! Blocky: Go Help Your Girl Out Eraser! HAHA! Eraser: Sh-Shut Up! She's Not Mine! Nor Will She Ever Be! Apple: Wow, Your Such a Charmer....... Eraser: I Know Sarcasm! Stop It! Cheez-It: Alright Enough With the Sarcasm! Bye Bye Apple! Apple: oh, Alright. Bye Eraser! Love You! *Teleports Out* Eraser: That Was Just Plain Torture! Firey: Sure It Was....... Eraser: GRRRRRRRR! *Pushes Firey In The Water *End Of Day 2* * Episode 3 "Game Over" The day was young, the sun was bright, Everything seemed all right with the world of Goiky. Until..... *Airhorn Noise* Flower: Shut that thing up! I Need my Beauty sleep! Bubble: My Ears! They hurt! Blocky: You don't have Ears Bubble. Bubble: Oh Yeah. Hey Leafy? What are you writing? Leafy *Slams the book shut* Nothing! Bubble: Are you sure? Cause I saw Firey's Name in th- Leafy: Nope! Wasn't! You we're probably just seeing things! Gelatin: Dejavu! Uh, Book? You're holding me a little tight......... Book: Gelatin, I had a Nightmare last Night......... Gelatin: Aww, Tell me, what was it about? Book: I Dreamed that, there was this Enormous Beast who.............took you away From me..... He ate you and scattered your remains...... Gelatin: ......... Book: Gelly? Gelatin: Book, I would never let that happen. I would never let anyone lay a finger on you or me. You know that. Book: I Know It's just that.... I don't want anything like that to happen....... Gelatin: Don't worry Book. You'll always have me. Cheez-It: Contestants! Come to the projection room in one hour! Gelatin: Now come on, let's get ready for today's challenge. *One Hour Later* Cheez-It: So contestants, last night Eraser's girlfriend was Eliminated! Eraser: Grrr........ Cheez-It: For today's Challenge we have a special friend of mine here today! Meet Controller! Controller: Sup Guys? Today your Challenge is to get to the end of the game "Super Mario Bros." Anyone else played that game? *Gelatin, Firey, Leafy, Banana, Marshmallow, Paper, Bow, OJ, Eraser and Blocky raise their hands.* Controller: Well today you will be stepping into that game and defeating the Most Horrible Evil, Bowser, at the end. Please, Everyone step into this room. *Everyone steps into the room.* Cheez-It: Now you guys will obtain items while in there. But whatever you do, DONT BRING ANYTHING BACK INTO GOIKY WITH YOU! There will be extreme consiquences if you do! Okay, have a good time! World 1-1 Bow x5